


The Waking From the Dream Series

by HPFangirl71



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Guilt, M/M, Morning After, Shame, Sibling Incest, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed wakes up from an erotic dream about his younger brother, not entirely convinced it was "just a dream" after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waking From the Dream Series

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains Incest and Slash themes and pairs. Please Do Not Flame. Also there will be more of this story once I get a chance to get to it!! So yes, you will find out if it was just a bad dream or not...

It Was Just A Dream… Wasn’t It? By HPFangirl71

Ed awoke in a cold sweat from the dream that had just filled him with both dread and fear combined with a guilt-ridden excitement. The dream consisted of the calloused fingers of his good hand grasping hard onto soft silken skin. The metal fingers of his other hand pushing back wheat colored hair from above a pair of innocent brown eyes as his lips captured another mouth in a searing kiss. He remembered the dream becoming quickly heated as his cock had invaded a young body with wild abandon. He’d felt the dream him giving into the pure pleasure of being one with that body until he’d finally realized that it belonged to none other than his baby brother Al. It had been Al’s newly formed body he’d been plundering and that thought now sickened him shamefully.

He shook fearfully as the images took hold once again. How could he possibly hold such thoughts about his own brother Al, it was unimaginable! However, it was just a dream he quietly told himself. A dream born from his own drunken stupor. He’d known it was a bad idea to get drunk last night. He shook his head in shock as he tried hard to piece together the events of the night before. What could have possibly made him dream such ludicrous things? He and Al were brothers, there was no way they would ever indulge in such passions. He didn’t even think of his baby brother like that… did he? He pressed a palm to his front as he felt an embarrassing twitch from within his cock as his thoughts again strayed to those of that haunting dream.

There was a sudden movement from beside him in the bed and it shocked Ed’s drowsy senses to full awareness. He hadn’t known anyone else was sleeping in the room. Fear gripped him as he turned to face the other person lying next to him. Please let it be Roy or Russell, even Riza for crying out loud! Just don’t let it be Al he silently begged. Turning his body sideways in the slight twin sized bed he watched as an unknown figure snored softly beside him. Tentatively, he pulled back the black cotton sheets only to find his worst fears realized. There lying peaceful and nearly naked was his brother Al… Repeatedly, he tried reasoning with himself. It was only a dream, only a dream damnit! If it wasn’t a dream then what did it mean for him and his brother, that they’d enjoyed such perverse pleasures from their own flesh and blood. Could they go on like ordinary or would it kill everything good in their relationship? Fearfully, Ed lay back down, closing his eyes tightly, willing the images to go away, for the nightmare to just go away… for it all to be just some horrid nightmare of a dream…


End file.
